descendantsfandomcom-20200222-history
Cinderella
Queen Cinderella is a character of the Disney Channel Original Movie, Descendants. She is one of the heroes and she is also the mother of Chad. History ''Before she became a princess, Cinderella was the much beloved child of a family of step siblings. Her mother died when she was still a child and her widowed father adored her. He felt she needed a mother and siblings to play with. So her father married a widow with two daughters named Anastasia and Drizella. The family lived presumably happy for a while until the untimely death of Cinderella's father. Her stepmother's true nature revealed how cruel and jealous the woman really was of Cinderella. The family fortune was squllered by the stepmother and stepsisters and the fine house fell into disrepair. Cinderella was forced to become a servant to Anastasia and Drizella as well as to her stepmother. '' One day an invitation arrived to Cinderella's house from the King's palace. Cinderella's stepfamily went to the ball but not before ripping her dress which her animal friends made for her causing Cinderella to sob fleeing into the garden Her tears conjured up her fairy godmother who turned her ragged dress into a beautiful gown with glass slippers, Cinderella's dog became a footman, the mice became horses and the horse became a coachman. The Fairy godmother warned Cinderella that the magic would only last until midnight Cinderella goes to the ball and dances with Prince Charming, They dance until the clock strikes midnight which Cinderella flees home loosing one of her glass slipper in the process and on the way home she becomes her ragged self. The next day the King has sent out a proclamation of which every girl in the land must try the slipper on. The grand duke goes to every house but fails to find the girl. Meanwhile Lady Tremaine prepares her daughters for the duke's arrival. The stepmother guesses that Cinderella is the one who was at the ball. The stepmother locks Cinderella in the attic room. When the duke arrives he tries the glass slipper on the stepsisters but that fails, Cinderella escapes from her room and begs the duke to let her try on the slipper The stepmother has a last trick and trips the servant carrying the slipper. The slipper breaks but Cinderella pulls the other slipper out and the duke puts it on fitting it perfectly Cinderella and Prince Charming got married and had a son much later named Chad. Personality Cinderella is a kind person, She had to endure harsh treatment durning her life due to her cruel stepfamily but she always remained kind and loving Appearance Cinderella 1950 Movie Trivia * Whe know she is 49 since she was 19 during her marriage and she married 20 years ago. This hints that she is born in 1976 *In a live action Disney remake of Cinderella,Cinderella's real name was Ella. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Princesses Category:Classic characters Category:Parents Category:Queens Category:Disney Princesses Category:Unseen Characters Category:Heroes